


rosegold

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, coffee shop AU, ish, like a coffee shop for insomniacs, pretty much everything I write is fluff at this point, these two are adorable and deserve more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Pre-Renegades (the book.)  Nova hears about a diner for insomniacs that Narcissa visits. They begin meeting there every night, become good friends, and a little more than friends…
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Narcissa Cronin
Kudos: 6





	rosegold

Nova shoved her hands in her pockets, relishing in the feeling of breeze through her hair. There was no wind in the tunnels, and though she technically could leave the tunnel’s during the day, she never did so without her head covered. Though no one knew her as an anarchist, she was paranoid. So the only times she could leave the tunnels freely was at night, when the velvet of darkness hid everything. 

Most nights, Nova would scale the buildings of the city and watch the sky. She’d find constellations, and feel starlight on her face. She’d always been more comfortable among the stars than the sun anyways. Her ears would be so full of Honey’s ongoings, and Leroy’s chemical fizzing, Ingrid’s bangs, or Phobia’s whatever-overdramatic-scary-thing-he-was-today, that she would just have to get away to silence. Tonight, the Anarchists had been busy making a weapon trade with The Librarian, and Nova had been left with a vague lonely feeling. Not one that she was unused to. On nights like this, Nova had a list of different night haunts she could visit to surround herself with the sounds of life and people. For the most part, she would just loiter in the streets and observe.

But today was a special case. Taking her time, Nova turned down 7th street. Leroy had told her that the Librarian’s daughter spent her nights at the basement of an antique shop, where there was a little dinner for insomniacs. Nova hadn’t missed the subtle hinting in Leroy’s voice or his wink either. 

Nova scanned the buildings on the street, and saw the one she was looking for. She pushed open the door, and everything was dark except a lit doorway in the back that led to stairs. 

She took these stairs, and was surprised by the unprofessional environment. There were a few beanbags, two tables with chairs, some bookshelves, a bar table with three stools, with soft music and lighting. Five total people were there, two studying at a table, one eating a slice of pie at the bar, a woman behind the bar, and a girl reading in a beanbag. Nova’s eyes immediately rested on the girl in the beanbag. Her hair, almost always in a braid, was down, free, and everywhere. Nova’s breath hitched in her chest at the sight of her. If she was pretty before, she was straight up beautiful with her hair down. 

“Are you just going to stand there, come in!” Nova started, and saw the woman at the bar waving her in. Her gray hair was tied up in a bun, and she smiled warmly, if slightly cautiously. Nova slowly walked over to the bar.

“I’m Millie.” The woman shook Nova’s hand. Nova considered lying, but she knew Narcissa could expose her at any moment. “Nova.” She introduced herself.

Behind Nova, Narcissa looked up over her book, the name catching her ear. 

Millie’s eyes took on a vague sort of recognition at the name. A thin layer of suspicion surrounded the woman, and Nova felt herself tense. But Millie didn’t make any mention of it. Instead she asked, “Would you like anything to eat or drink? There’s coffee, cocoa, pecan pie, and coconut cream pie." 

"Um… I’ll have a cup of coffee and some pecan pie, please?”

Millie nodded, and as she turned Nova searched through her coat pockets for some cash. She found a five dollar bill, which Millie accepted. 

“Thank you.” Nova took her food, and after a brief moment of anxious hesitation, took the second beanbag.

She took a bite of her pie, and without realizing it, resumed watching the girl next to her. She saw the candlelight illuminate her red hair in different shades of ginger and rosegold. She saw Narcissa smile at her book, a pretty, little smile that made Nova’s stomach take flight. Her lips were such a lovely little pink. Narcissa pushed her gold rimmed glasses up her nose, and the small action drove Nova crazy. She even saw a few faint and adorable little freckles dotting her nose. 

When Narcissa looked up from her book, Nova almost leapt back in surprise. “Do you want something?” The girl asked dryly.

Nova flushed, realizing she’d been caught staring.

“Oh! Uhm, I-”

Then Narcissa seemed to recognize her. “Nova? What are you doing here?”

Her voice wasn’t exactly accusing, but seemed suspicious like Millie. Nova could imagine it had something to do with her Anarchist status, though she didn’t know how Millie would know. Deciding not to dwell on it, she replied, “My prodigy power is not being able to sleep, so I heard about here and it sounded perfect." 

Narcissa nodded, "How did you hear about it?" 

"Leroy told me he’d heard you came here…” Nova realized a second too late how upfront that was and ducked her head. To hide her face, she took a sip of coffee. 

Narcissa’s lips had parted slightly in surprise. Nova admired the shade of green of her eyes. Like a forest just starting to go to fall, green with flecks of gold and brown. 

“You came here, because you heard that I was here?” The librarian dictated slowly. Nova bit her lip, “Well, partially? And I, uh, heard it had good pie?”

Even Nova could see how flimsy the second part sounded. Narcissa’s lips formed an “o” again, and her cheeks pinked the slightest bit, though the air of suspicion around her thickened.

Nova didn’t know whether to be encouraged or scared off. She went for another bite of pie as she tried to recall any and everything Honey had ever told her about flirting. Thinking over the advice, she thought about how superficial it all seemed. She remembered how on her way out, Leroy had said, 

“Be natural.“ 

But what is "natural?”

“What book are you reading?” Nova queried.

“Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. Have you heard of it?”

Nova had heard of it twice before, when Honey was in an over dramatic romantic mood, and another when Ingrid started trashing romances and “prissy preppy old books.” 

“Not really.” Nova responded.

“It’s a romance…” Narcissa’s eyes took on a subtle light as she said the very word, and Nova was entranced. Narcissa looked hesitant to continue, but Nova urged her on. In truth, Nova had no interest in romances. She found them unrealistic. Well, most of them. But she was very interested in listening to Narcissa talk in that quiet, yet strong voice of hers. Narcissa began to explain in detail, and Nova tried to focus on the plot, but got distracted by the cadence of her voice.

Once Narcissa had finished, Nova felt emboldened. “Do you read?” The ginger girl asked.

“Well, a little, though I’m really busy.” Nova saw Narcissa’s expression deflate, and grow wary again. Rushing to cover this, she added, “I do like books about the stars and engineering though.”

“Engineering and stars?” Narcissa sounded intrigued.

And so their conversation began, starting with talks of engineering, books, and stars then going to discussion of the library and formalities (which they had forgotten to begin with,) and eventually they touched briefly on politics and the Renegades. Nova wasn’t entirely surprised to hear that Narcissa disagreed with Renegade ways as well, though not entirely as strongly as Nova. Nova was surprised to hear that this whole diner place was an anti-renegades prodigy haven. She was curious to learn more, but that was all Narcissa would say on the topic. Nova offered her some pie, and she got a slice of her own. Nova even managed to make Narcissa laugh once, and smile quite a few times. 

When the clock said 4am, Narcissa claimed she was too tired to stay up any longer. 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” Nova asked, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“I will, how about you?”

“If you’re here, so will I.”

Narcissa pinked the tiniest bit. “I’ll see you then!” Nova daresay she sounded excited.

“Goodnight!”

Nova left with the butterflies having taken permanent residence in her stomach and a happy smile on her face.

~*~

It had been six weeks, and Nova had been seeing Narcissa every night. They were now able to talk about everything, and everytime Nova so much as heard the name, a happy daze swept over her. Now, whenever she walked into the basement, Naricssa gave Nova her a devastating rose lipped smile. The attraction Nova had felt initially because of Narcissa’s appearance had deepened into something much deeper and truer. Whenever she looked into the girl’s eyes, she wasn’t distracted so much by their lovely color than the intelligence and light that shone within them. Her face was no longer dear to Nova because it was simply pretty, but because it was the physical representation of the soul Nova had fallen in love with. One that was so strong yet soft, romantic yet intelligent, sweet yet sassy and witty. 

Tonight, Nova’s stomach was filled with more butterflies than ever. She’d talked to Honey about Narcissa, and Honey had deemed it was time to tell Narcissa how she felt. Nova didn’t want to ruin everything, but if she had to go one more day without letting her emotions go, knowing whether or not they were reciprocated, Nova would go insane.

At the bottom of the stairs, Nova saw Narcissa waiting for her in their beanbags, a piece of pecan pie and coffee in hand for her. Nova took the food, thanked her, and took her seat. Someone had moved it from where it always was, so she scooted it forward so she was facing Narcissa, their knee’s brushing. She couldn’t keep still, and her foot started tapping along to the song playing. It was some obscure Vivaldi Concerto she recognized from other nights being here. Narcissa was apparently an avid classical, baroque, and romantic music fan, and had once gone on an hour tangent about the unrecognized works of Vivaldi when she’d heard this song. “All anyone knows him for is the Four Seasons!” She’d complained, “His other works like, Concerto in B flat, are just as good and deserve just as much recognition!” Nova had never before been interested in classical music, but she’d decided to try it after Narcissa recommended, and realized that it was really helpful for soothing her nerves after a hard or stressful day of training or other. Or maybe that was because they made her think of Narcissa. 

“What’s this song playing again?” Nova asked, wanting to remember it if her confession went well.

“Manfred Symphony by Tchaikovsky.” Narcissa answered promptly, humming along.

“What’s on your mind?” The ginger asked. “You seem distracted.”

How easily Narcissa was able to read Nova. Nova prided herself on her ability to hide emotion (however messed up that might be,) but Narcissa was able to see through her no matter how high and thick her walls were. 

“Well…” Nova took a sip of her coffee. Might as we get it over with. She thought, panic filling her stomach at the thought of rejection.

“Well?”

“Well, I’ve had something I’ve wanted to say to you for… a while.”

Narcissa waited patiently.

“I think you are the prettiest, most intelligent and interesting girl I’ve ever met…”

Narcissa’s forest eyes widened as her face pinked, a real pink. Nova was emboldened, and threw all sense and caution to the wind.

“And well, I really really like you, and I couldn’t wait one more day without knowing if you felt the same.”

It was a lame confession, but that was about as romantic as Nova felt she could be in words. Even if what she said only touched the tip of the iceberg of her feelings, she hoped it was okay.

Narcissa’s eyes seemed to melt and the plate with the pie dropped onto the floor. “I do.” She murmured.

Shock and excitement exploded in Nova’s stomach. “You do.” Nova breathed, relief and joy filling the two words.

Narcissa nodded, and she reached forward to take one of Nova’s hands. Nova took her other, and they both leaned forward, knees clunking, and met in the middle. The kiss was a gentle, sweet one. One that made Nova’s heart melt right into her toes. Narcissa laced their fingers together as she leaned back. She gave Nova a gentle pull, and Nova took a seat beside her on her beanbag. Narcissa’s face was radiant, and it pulled Nova’s heart. She drew Narcissa in for another kiss, this one a little longer, but just as sweet. The ginger girl’s arms rested on Nova’s shoulders, and Nova’s hands settled on her waist. Instead of leaning apart, when their lips broke apart, Narcissa rested her forehead on Nova’s. The music piece in the background picked up it’s tempo, matching Nova’s erratic heartbeat.

"This is something I’ve only read about in stories.” Narcissa whispered, and her voice kicked Nova’s heart again.

“Am I fulfilling all your dreams?”

“Every single one.” With that, Narcissa kissed her again.


End file.
